DOPPELGANGER!
DOPPELGANGER! is the season premiere of Season 18 of SpongeBob SquarePants. It is a part of a two part special. Plot In a series of mishaps, SpongeBob and Patrick encounter many problems. This is the first problem: A Patrick doppelganger arrives at Bikini Bottom and claims to be the real Patrick, so he shows out his smart behavior and whenever Pat is asked scientific questions on public he runs away and locks himself on home. With an identity thief seeking to ruin his life, SpongeBob thought that Patrick wanted to be smart again starts his own investigation and comes to the conclusion: The smart Patrick is not what he says he is. Story Patrick is walking to his rock house, after dining at the Krusty Krab, and three hours later, he slept. Outside his house is a lookalike who then starts to spy on Patrick. He studies him in his sleep and then comes to the conclusion he is meant to have his life ruined. So the doppelganger drives his car to Rock Bottom and then orders a bus that will come in the morning. The next day, the doppelganger begins to walk around Bikini Bottom and then ask a series of questions to the citizens, and then are amazed. He knocks at Squidward's house and then Squidward is amazed at the doppelganger, thinking he really is Patrick. So he speaks a full sentence on how clarinets work, and then he teaches Squid how to play it. He succeeds, and then he goes to the Krusty Krab and then orders a Krabby Patty and then dines there, and also he tries to guess the Krabby Patty formula. He guesses wrong, but instead he eats his food. One day, Patrick takes a stroll around and then people start to ask him the questions that the doppelganger has asked them. Constantly annoyed and embarrassed, he runs away after a huge crowd chases him and then locks himself on his rock house. SpongeBob, knowing his best friend is not okay, comes to his house and then Patrick explains everything that's happened, so he thought: What if Patrick was smart again? SpongeBob also has questioned himself if the smart Patrick is really Patrick, gone smart again, so he tries to find clues by checking on 'Patrick' and his behavior, after looking for evidence he draws conclusions, and the conclusions were: Patrick has a smart twin taking on his identity or it is a doppelganger who's trying to ruin Pat's life. The next morning, while working on the Krusty Krab, Squid witnesses the real Patrick arriving, and then pointing at the doppelganger. Mr. Krabs goes out of the door and then sees Patrick and the other Patrick fighting, most of the crowd chanted fight while they fought, and then when a concerned citizen on the Krusty Krab calls the police, and then they separate the two Patricks from each other, and then taking Patrick to jail, and the doppelganger mysteriously vanishes. When Patrick tries to get out, the police officer unmasks himself as the doppelganger himself. What a shock! He then starts to drive to Jellyfish Hills: Where Patrick Smartpants was born. So the police roadblocks the dead end but the doppelganger's car is flipped after getting all 4 tires flat. The doppelganger is arrested and then sent to solitary confinement, and the people of Bikini Bottom celebrate SpongeBob's discovery, and a few hours later with Mr. Krabs, Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward, he declares: "What could possibly go wrong?" And then in his mind, he thinks of SquidBob TentaclePants. Category:Episodes Category:2016